Język łaciński
border|30px|Flaga Lacjum Łacina (łac. lingua Latina, język łaciński) – język indoeuropejski z podgrupy latynofaliskiej języków italskich, wywodzący się z Lacjum (łac. Latium), krainy w starożytnej Italii, na północnym skraju której znajduje się Rzym. Łacina była językiem ojczystym Rzymian. Stała się z czasem językiem urzędowym całego Imperium Rzymskiego, wypierając inne wcześniej używane na tym obszarze języki (takie jak oskijski czy umbryjski). Historia Pierwsze odnalezione zabytki piśmiennictwa datuje się (spornie) na VII/VI wiek p.n.e. Najstarsza znana inskrypcja datowana na VII wiek p.n.e. znajduje się na tzw. fibuli z Praeneste. Archaiczny napis głosi MANIOS MED FHEFHAKED NVMASIOI (klas. Manius me fecit Numerio, pol. Maniusz stworzył mnie dla Numeriusza). Niektórzy jednak powątpiewają w autentyczność znaleziska. W 451 r. p.n.e. (V wieku p.n.e.) zostaje spisane prawo XII tablic (łac. lex duodecim tabularum), od końca IV wieku p.n.e. spisuje się wygłaszane w senacie co ważniejsze mowy. Zapisem tych mów dysponował jeszcze Cyceron. Zarys historii literatury Epoka literacka (zob. Literatura antycznego Rzymu) zaczyna się w 240 r. p.n.e. od dokonanego przez greckiego wyzwoleńca Lucjusza Liwiusza Andronika łacińskiego przekładu Odysei Homera. Przekład został dokonany wierszem saturnijskim, zachowały się fragmenty, m.in. incipit Virum mihi Camena insece versutum. Działają wtedy poeci tacy jak Newiusz, Lucyliusz, komediopisarze Plaut i Terencjusz i in. Epoka archaiczna trwa mniej więcej do końca lat osiemdziesiątych I wieku p.n.e., kiedy rozpoczyna działalność Marek Tulliusz Cyceron. Uznaje się to za początek epoki klasycznej. Wyróżnia się dwa podokresy, to jest cyceroński (do śmierci Cycerona w roku 43 p.n.e.) oraz augustowski (od wstąpienia na tron ces. Oktawiana Augusta w roku 27 p.n.e.), tak zwany złoty wiek poezji łacińskiej. W okresie cycerońskim działają m.in. prozaicy Gajusz Juliusz Cezar, Marek Terencjusz Warron, Gajusz Sallustiusz Crispus, poeci Katullus i Lukrecjusz i in. W okresie augustowskim działają historyk Tytus Liwiusz oraz tacy poeci jak Wergiliusz, Propercjusz, Tibullus, Horacy, Owidiusz. Epoka klasyczna kończy się około połowy I wieku n.e., rozpoczyna się wtedy tak zwana epoka srebrna charakteryzująca się narastającymi tendencjami archaizacyjnymi. Pisarze zaczynają wzorować się na autorach epoki archaicznej, przede wszystkim na Katonie, co ma na celu "odmłodzenie" języka i nawrót do jego archaicznej prostoty po okresie obcowania z wyrafinowaną prozą i poezją klasyczną. Przedstawicielem łaciny srebrnej jest m.in. Tacyt, Korneliusz Fronto oraz Gelliusz. Prąd ten odnosi ostatecznie zwycięstwo z początkiem II wieku n.e., wygasa stopniowo w III wieku n.e. wraz z powolnym upadkiem literatury rzymskiej w tym czasie. Dopiero w IV wieku n.e. następuje coś w rodzaju renesansu, jest to epoka łaciny późnej. Jej przedstawicielem jest np. Makrobiusz. Od II wieku n.e. zaczyna narastać w łacinie zjawisko diglosji. Chrześcijaństwo Pierwsze przekłady Biblii na łacinę, tzw. Afra (z łac. afrykańska) oraz Itala (z łac. italska) pojawiają się odpowiednio w II wieku n.e. i III wieku n.e. Językiem liturgicznym chrześcijan jest wówczas greka. Jednak znajomość greki na zachodzie imperium (w przeciwieństwie do łaciny, która jest językiem ludu) zaczyna szybko zanikać, w związku z czym w połowie IV wieku n.e. następuje wprowadzenie łaciny do liturgii. Na przełomie IV i V wieku n.e. św. Ambroży układa łacińską liturgię mszy tzw. ambrozjańskiej, a św. Hieronim dokonuje kanonicznego przekładu Biblii na łacinę, jest to tzw. Wulgata. Łacina stała się także językiem teologii Kościoła zachodniego, dzieła Ojców Kościoła i innych autorów powstałe na przestrzeni tysiąca lat, od Tertuliana (ok. 155-220) do Papieża Innocentego III (1161-1216) , zostały wydane m.in. w monumentalnym zbiorze złożonym z 217 tomów, nazwanym Patrologia Latina. Inne zbiory to Corpus Christianorum (CC), powstający w wydawnictwie Brepols w Turnhout i Corpus Scriptorum Ecclesiasticorum Latinorum (CSEL) - wydawany w Wiedniu), augustyńska Bibliotèque Augustinienne, a także częściowo łacińska, częściowo grecka seria Sources Chrétiennes w Paryżu. Sobór watykański II utrzymał łacinę jako język liturgiczny Kościoła katolickiego, dopuściwszy jednak możliwość odprawiania mszy w językach narodowych "w drodze wyjątku". Z tego wyjątku zrobiła się reguła. Średniowiecze i Nowożytność Po upadku imperium łacina nadal pozostawała językiem międzynarodowym oraz językiem Kościoła katolickiego. Począwszy od XI wieku powstaje literatura w językach romańskich, łamiąc monopol łaciny jako języka literackiego. Mimo tego, przez całe średniowiecze powstawała łacińska literatura piękna, jak i użytkowa. Znajomość języka Rzymian i twórczość w nim umożliwiła renesansowym pisarzom, np. Janowi Kochanowskiemu rozwinięcie środków literackiej ekspresji w językach wernakularnych. Od XVII wieku rola łaciny zmniejsza się, w XVIII marginalizuje, ale łacina dalej bywa używana, zwłaszcza jako język liturgii i publikacji Kościoła katolickiego. Łacina pozostawała oficjalnym językiem urzędowym Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów aż do roku 1795. Łacina przez wiele wieków była językiem nauki, w tym także medycyny. Od XX wieku znaczenie łaciny jako języka nauki ulegało postępującej marginalizacji, głównie na rzecz języka angielskiego. Najczęściej łacinę można spotkać w tytułach niektórych periodyków naukowych, w taksonomii oraz w rozpoznaniach medycznych (w części krajów, w tym i Polsce). Odmiany łaciny W starożytności łacina miała zasadniczo, jak każdy język, dwie odmiany: literacką i potoczną. Istniały i rozwijały pewne specyficzne cechy odmiany, czy też dialekty lokalne, takie jak łacina italska, galijska, brytyjska, hiszpańska, afrykańska. Wobec skąpej ilości źródeł do ich poznania, pochodzących na dodatek z różnych epok, trudno niekiedy orzec coś pewnego na temat ich wzajemnego stosunku, mimo że część zachodzących tam zjawisk jest dla nas całkiem uchwytna. Ze względu na wymienione wyżej etapy rozwojowe wyróżniamy następujące odmiany języka literackiego: * łacinę archaiczną * łacinę klasyczną * łacinę srebrną * łacinę późną * łacinę średniowieczną * łacinę humanistyczną i nowożytną Dodatkowo w późnej starożytności (od roku mniej więcej 200 n.e.) możemy wyróżnić chrześcijańską odmianę języka literackiego – jej najbardziej uderzającą cechą są, pochodzące głównie z Biblii, naleciałości leksykalne i składniowe z języków semickich (głównie hebrajskiego i aramejskiego). Standardem języka literackiego jest i była już w starożytności łacina klasyczna. Dla prozy wzorcowa jest literatura okresu schyłkowej republiki, tzw. cycerońskiego, Odpowiednim wzorcem dla poezji jest następujący bezpośrednio po nim okres zarania cesarstwa, tak zwany augustowski. Standard ten starano się w miarę możliwości utrzymywać. Robiono to mimo narastających trudności wynikłych ze zwykłego rozwoju języka codziennego, który z upływem wieków coraz bardziej się od standardu oddalał. Nie jest wszelako jasne (i zapewne nigdy nie będzie), czy przez 500 lat, jakie upłynęły od czasów Cycerona do końca starożytności rozziew pomiędzy językiem mówionym a literackim stał się już na tyle duży, żeby wystąpiły jakieś trudności w np. zrozumieniu przez słuchaczy przemówienia czy kazania (a te są z natury wygłaszane do ludu) skomponowanego w języku klasycznym. Obraz zaciemnia dodatkowo powstały w II w. n.e. literacki prąd archaistyczny lubujący się w – dziś przeważnie zaginionej i nam nieznanej – literaturze okresu archaicznego. Z tego powodu trudno czasem w sposób decydujący rozstrzygnąć, czy pewne osobliwości języka, jakim pisze np. Apulejusz, należy przypisać głównie temu, że jego łacina jest archaizowana, czy wręcz przeciwnie, a może tak wygląda dialekt afrykański. Najprawdopodobniej składa się na to wszystko po trochu, ale co jest czym, tego do końca nie wiemy. Łacina średniowieczna jest w teorii kontynuacją języka literackiego z okresu starożytności, z mniejszymi lub większymi, zależnie od autora i tematu, domieszkami idiomatyki biblijnej. W praktyce odstępstwa od klasycznej leksyki, składni i frazeologii bywają na tyle duże, że teksty średniowieczne nierzadko trudno zrozumieć opierając się na bardzo nawet dobrej znajomości standardu. Część winy ponosi tu ogólnie niższa kultura literacka średniowiecza w porównaniu ze starożytnością. Dziwaczne niekiedy znaczenia wyrazów w tekstach średniowiecznych mają jednak często źródło w pewnych specyficznych, głównie żargonowych użyciach starożytnych; bywa, że znaczenie danego wyrazu spotykane tylko raz w całej (dostępnej nam) literaturze pogańskiej, w dodatku żargonowe, jest z niewiadomych powodów uogólniane przez autora średniowiecznego i podnoszone do rangi pierwszego znaczenia danego słowa. Częściowo zapewne wynika to z niedostatecznego opanowania słownictwa przez pisarza (który zamyka się w znanym sobie, nierzadko fachowym slangu jednej profesji) – ale też sprawia, że niektóre teksty średniowieczne, lub niektóre ich partie, bywają na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Łacina humanistyczna jest to łacina średniowieczna oczyszczona z charakterystycznych dla wieków średnich zepsuć i barbaryzmów. Celem tego zabiegu był powrót do opisanego powyżej klasycznego standardu, przez co łacina humanistyczna jest w teorii tożsama ze standardowym językiem literackim. W praktyce teksty humanistyczne bywają przeładowane rzadko spotykanymi wyrazami oraz eruducyjnymi dygresjami, dlatego często brak im lekkości i lapidarności, jaka charakteryzuje twórczość większości (znanych nam) prozaików antycznych. Języki pochodne Język łaciński, stosowany w poszczególnych prowincjach Imperium Rzymskiego oraz państwach średniowiecznych, powstałych na jego gruzach, ulegał naturalnym procesom rozwojowym, a odległości geograficzne oraz późniejsze bariery polityczne i wpływy języków obcych sprzyjały tworzeniu się odrębności regionalnych, które z czasem doprowadziły do ukształtowania nowych języków. Z łaciny wywodzą się współczesne języki romańskie, między innymi: * francuski * galicyjski * hiszpański * judeo-hiszpański (sefardyjski) * kataloński * korsykański * portugalski * retoromański * rumuński * sardyński * waloński * włoski Współczesność thumb|200px|Napis na peronie po angielsku i po łacinie Łacina pozostaje językiem urzędowym Państwa Watykańskiego (obok języka włoskiego). Wbrew powszechnej opinii łacina nie jest językiem martwym, ponieważ ciągle się rozwija – powstają łacińskie nazwy m.in. : nowo odkrytych gatunków organizmów. Łacina jest najlepiej znanym językiem starożytnym z basenu Morza Śródziemnego. Tradycja pisania i mówienia po łacinie nigdy nie zanikła. Najbardziej znanymi periodykami wydawanymi w języku łacińskim są kwartalnik Vox Latina oraz dwumiesięcznik Melissa. Tradycyjnie artykuły w języku łacińskim przyjmują periodyki poświęcone filologii klasycznej. Język łaciński jest nadal powszechnie stosowany w naukach przyrodniczych . Nazwy międzynarodowe wszystkich taksonów po dziś dzień są nazwami łacińskimi. Podobne znaczenie ma łacina w medycynie. Także symbole wzorów fizycznych pochodzą od łacińskich nazw (np. symbol "t" od łac. tempus = czas). Istnieje Wikipedia w języku łacińskim pod adresem http://la.wikipedia.org/, oraz w tymże języku wyszukiwarka Google (http://www.google.com/intl/la/). Radio fińskie trzy razy w tygodniu nadaje wiadomości w języku łacińskim. Łacina bywa też współcześnie używana podczas rytuałów rekonstrukcjonistycznych wspólnot religijnych, wskrzeszających religię starożytnego Rzymu. Msze w języku łacińskim są nadal odprawiane w Kościele katolickim (choć regularnie tylko w nielicznych świątyniach – coraz więcej parafii w Polsce wprowadza takie msze w Novus Ordo Missae, tzw. rycie posoborowym, bądź w Vetus Ordo Missae, tzw. trydenckim lub ortodoksyjnym). Sobór Watykański II dopuszczając języki narodowe do użytku w liturgii wyraźnie zaznaczył, że własnym językiem Kościoła jest łacina i po łacinie duchowni winni odmawiać brewiarz (KL 101). Sobór zaznaczył także, że należy dbać o to, by każdy członek wspólnoty potrafił czynnie uczestniczyć w obrzędach sprawowanych w języku łacińskim (KL 36) Na Uniwersytecie w Oxfordzie codziennie przed kolacją odmawiana jest modlitwa dziękczynna w języku łacińskim, której przewodniczy jeden ze studentów – chętnych do tej czynności jest wbrew pozorom wielu, ponieważ już po poprowadzeniu dwóch takich modlitw student otrzymuje w prezencie butelkę dobrego wina. Największe ośrodki żywej łaciny w Polsce Pierwsze koło żywej łaciny powstało we wrześniu 2002 roku w Warszawie. Spotykano się raz w tygodniu w sobotę – od łacińskiej nazwy tego dnia (dies Saturni) posiedzenia koła zwano Saturnaliami. Istniała też e-mailowa lista dystrybucyjna służąca do rozsyłania wśród członków koła zawiadomień o godzinie i miejscu spotkania. Od czasu do czasu – zwłaszcza latem – organizowano sesje wyjazdowe. Koło działało nieprzerwanie około trzech lat. Kraków – tu w Instytucie Filologii Klasycznej UJ jako sekcja koła naukowego w roku 2006 założona została Societas Latine Loquentium Cracoviensis – jej członkowie spotykają się regularnie co tydzień, by wspólnie rozmawiać po łacinie. Societas współpracuje z niemiecką organizacją Latinitati Vivae Provehendae Associatio, organizuje konferencje naukowe, których oficjalnym językiem komunikacji jest język łaciński, zajmuje się stworzeniem polskiego podręcznika do łaciny mówionej oraz przekładem literatury polskiej), współorganizuje schole żywej łaciny. Jest w tej chwili jedynym aktywnym kołem żywej łaciny w Polsce. Poznań – tu od wielu lat co roku organizowane są przez Instytut Filologii Klasycznej UAM schole żywej łaciny – są to kursy prowadzone metodą konwersacyjną przez jedną z najlepiej mówiących po łacinie osób na świecie. W instytucie tym prowadzone są również odbywające się po łacinie zajęcia dodatkowe dla studentów, polegające na czytaniu i interpretacji tekstów łacińskich. Łódź – tu w katedrze filologii klasycznej UŁ działa teatralna sekcja koła naukowego. Sekcja ta zajmuje się wystawaniem krótkich spektakli w języku łacińskim, których scenariusze pisane są na zajęciach przez studentów oraz jedną z pracowniczek naukowych instytutu. Także w Toruniu istniało koło żywej łaciny. Fonetyka W fonetyce łacina należy do grupy kentumowej języków indoeuropejskich, gdzie dawne spalatalizowane k' przeszło w [k], a nie w sybilant. Język polski dla odmiany należy do grupy satemowej, i tak np. wyraz "sto", w polskim zaczyna się na s (sto), w łacinie na k (kentum). Oryginalna wymowa łacińska z czasem uległa zmianom: k i g przed samogłoskami przednimi e oraz i uległy przemianie: k w c, cz lub s, g w ż lub dż. Ponieważ zmiany fonetyczne przebiegały różnie w różnych krajach (np. c przed e daje w IX wieku c we Francji, ale cz w Italii), dokonano unifikacji wymowy na podstawie sugestii Erazma z Rotterdamu. Jest to tak zwana wymowa restytuowana. Podział spółgłosek i samogłosek Łacina ma 10 samogłosek (łac. vocales) – pięć krótkich a, e, i, o, u oraz pięć odpowiadających im barwą samogłosek długich. Dodatkowo występuje (tylko w wyrazach obcych) zapożyczona z greki samogłoska y mająca wartość niemieckiego "u Umlaut". Łacina ma też 6 dyftongów (łac. diphthongi): 'ae(æ)', 'oe', 'au', 'eu', 'ei', 'ui'. Spółgłoski (łac. consonantes) dzielą się na: * Zwarte wargowe (łac. mutae labiales): b, p, ph * Zwarte zębowe (łac. mutae dentales): d, t, th * Zwarte gardłowe (łac. mutae gutturales): g, c, k, q, ch * Płynne (łac. liquidae): l, r * Nosowe (łac. nasales): m, n * Syczące (łac. sibilantes): f, s Wymowa i akcentowanie * iloczas * akcentowanie * tradycyjna wymowa łacińska * zasady wymowy restytuowanej (klasycznej) * zasady wymowy średniowiecznej * zasady wymowy kościelnej watykańskiej (włoskiej) – patrz język włoski Ważniejsze zjawiska fonetyczne * Rotacyzm * Asymilacja * Dysymilacja * Synkopa * Apokopa * Afereza * Elizja * Synalefa * Epenteza * Zwężenie samogłosek nieakcentowanych * Wzdłużenie zastępcze * Skracanie samogłoski przed samogłoską * Skrócenie samogłosek w wygłosie * Monoftongizacja * Zanik iloczasu Ortografia Łacina używa alfabetu łacińskiego. W chwili obecnej do zapisu łaciny używa się trzech odmianek tego alfabetu: Różnice dotyczą zapisu półsamogłosek j oraz w (wymawianego jak nasze "ł"). W odmiance starożytnej zapisujemy je odpowiednio jako 'I' -'i' oraz 'V'-'u', w odmiance barokowej jako 'J'-'j' oraz 'V'-'v', natomiast odmianka szkolna stanowi kompromis pomiędzy tymi dwiema i ma zapis 'I'-'i' oraz 'V'-'v'. W starożytności alfabet łaciński miał tylko jeden krój liter odpowiadający dzisiejszym kapitalikom. Odmiany pisma, tzw. kapitała lub kursywa istniały tylko ze względu na to czym i na czym pisano. Nie stosowano też interpunkcji. Jedynym znanym znakiem interpunkcyjnym było punctum, używane do zaznaczania przerw międzywyrazowych w inskrypcjach rytych w kamieniu lub malowanych. W listach, książkach i notatkach nie stosowano i tego. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: CFABVLLIVSMACEROPTIOCLASSISPRMISENATIVMIII TIGRIDEEMITPVERVMNATIONETRANSFLVMINIANVM... Transkrypcja: C. Fabullius Macer, optio classis praetoriae Misenatium triere Tigride emit puerum natione Transfluminianum... Ponieważ pisane w ten sposób teksty są dla osoby niewyćwiczonej raczej trudne w czytaniu, współcześnie stosuje się następujące reguły ortografii i interpunkcji: * wielką literą obowiązkowo pisze się imiona i nazwiska osób oraz wszelkie inne nazwy własne (tak samo, jak w języku polskim): Marcus Tullius Cicero, Iuppiter, Londinium, Roma, Gallia, Mare Rubrum, Mons Aventinus itd.; * odmiennie od języka polskiego wielką literą pisze się też przymiotniki i przysłówki pochodzące od nazw własnych: Romanus, lingua Latina, Graece loqui itd.; * odmiennie od języka polskiego wielką literą pisze się nazwy miesięcy oraz dni miesiąca: Ianuarius, Februarius, Martius, Aprilis, Maius, Iunius, Iulius, Augustus, Quinctilis, Sextilis, September, October, November, December, Kalendae, Nonae, Idus; * nie ma obowiązku stawiania wielkiej litery na początku zdania; * nie ma obowiązku pisania wielką literą rzeczownika pospolitego deus; Asymilacja przedrostków * przedrostki ad, con, dis, ex, in, ob, sub piszemy z asymilacją: ad + peto = appeto, con + loquor = colloquor, dis + fero = differo, ex + futuo = effutuo, in + mobilis = immobilis, ob + fero = offero, sub + cedo = succedo itd.; * przedrostek ab asymilujemy do au przed wyrazami fero i fugio: ab + fero = aufero, ab + fugio = aufugio; ale: ab + fuere = afuere; * przerostki ab i sub piszemy bez asymilacji przed l'', ''m, n'', ''r: ab + luo = abluo, sub + mergo = submergo, ab + rogo = abrogo itd.; * przedrostek ad piszemy bez asymilacji przed m'' oraz wedle chęci przed ''n: ad + miror = admiror, ad + nuo = adnuo (annuo) itd.; * przedrostek per piszemy bez asymilacji: per + lustrare = perlustrare W razie wątpliwości poprawną pisownię (oraz wymowę) dyftongów, geminat, przedrostków itp. rozstrzyga Thesaurus Linguae Latinae, a z braku tegoż – słownik oksfordzki języka łacińskiego (The Oxford Latin Dictionary). Piszemy i mówimy: caelum (nie: coelum), condicio (nie: conditio), lacrima (nie: lachryma), paenitet (nie: poenitet), sepulcrum (nie: sepulchrum), silva (nie: sylva), stilus (nie: stylus) itp. Interpunkcja * wyrazy rozdzielamy spacją; * niektóre wyrazy, o ile stanowią stałą zbitkę frazeologiczną, możemy pisać łącznie, jeśli jest to konieczne dla prawidłowego zaakcentowania całości, np. quomodo (akcent na quo) w odróżnieniu od quo modo (akcent na mo-''); ''quemadmodum = "jak" (akcent na "ad") w odróżnieniu od quem ad modum = "do jakiego stopnia" itp. * partykułę pytajną ne, łączną que oraz alternatywną ve piszemy łącznie z poprzednim wyrazem; * kropkę stawiamy na końcu zdania (analogicznie jak w języku polskim); * wykrzyknik stawiamy na końcu zdania wykrzyknikowego (analogicznie jak w języku polskim); * znak zapytania stawiamy na końcu zdania pytajnego niezależnego; Przecinek, chyba że szyk zdania to uniemożliwia, stawiamy: * pomiędzy przedmiotami wyliczanymi (jak w języku polskim); * przed zaimkami i partykułami wprowadzającymi zdania podrzędne: an, num, utrum, cum, ne, ut, qui, quae, quod, quis, quid, quando, quantum, quot, quippe, quantulum, quamquam, quamvis, etsi, etiamsi, tametsi, quoniam, quia itp. * przed spójnikami przeciwstawnymi: at, atqui, sed, verum; * przed wyrazem, po którym stoi spójnik w postpozycji: autem, enim, tamen, vero. Przecinka, chyba że szyk zdania wymaga tego z innych wględów, nie stawiamy: * przed spójnikami: atque, et, nec, neque, simulac; * przed partykułą pytajną annon w zdaniu pytajnym rozłącznym niezależnym; * przed partykułą pytajną necne w zdaniu pytajnym rozłącznym zależnym; * pomiędzy verbum regens a dopełnieniem w konstrukcji accusativus cum infinitivo; * pomiędzy verbum regens a podmiotem w konstrukcji nominativus cum infinitivo; * gdziekolwiek celem wydzielenia składni ablativus absolutus; Co do przecinka, obowiązuje generalna zasada, która mówi, że lepiej jest postawić o jeden taki znak za mało, niż o jeden za dużo. Trzeba pamiętać, że wobec braku znaków interpunkcyjnych w starożytności łacina wyposażona jest w znaczną ilość spójników, zaimków i partykuł, które odpowiednio rozmieszczone zastępują interpunkcję. Z tego też względu stosowane przez nas współcześnie przecinki, kropki i średniki są w łacinie w dużej mierze redundantne. Gramatyka Fleksja Łacina jest językiem fleksyjnym, mającym 2 liczby, 6 przypadków, 3 rodzaje gramatyczne i ogromne bogactwo form czasownika. Czasownik odmienia się przez: * 2 liczby, pojedynczą (singularis) i mnogą (pluralis) * 3 osoby * 2 strony, czynną (activum) i bierną (passivum) * 3 tryby, orzekający (indicativus), rozkazujący (imperativus), łączący (coniunctivus) * 6 czasów, teraźniejszy (praesens), przeszły niedokonany (imperfectum), przeszły dokonany (perfectum), zaprzeszły (plusquamperfectum), przyszły (futurum primum) oraz przyszły dokonany (futurum exactum). Praesens, futurum primum i futurum exactum należą do kategorii 'czasów głównych', pozostałe zaś to tzw. 'czasy historyczne'. Istnieje ponadto sześć bezokoliczników (po jednym czasu teraźniejszego, przyszłego i przeszłego w każdej ze stron), cztery imiesłowy (dwa czynne i dwa bierne) oraz dwa rodzaje tzw. rzeczowników odsłownych (gerundium i supinum). * czasownik * fleksja rzeczownika * fleksja zaimków * fleksja przymiotnika * fleksja przysłówka * liczebniki Składnia Szyk wyrazów w zdaniu "Szkolny" szyk gramatyczny to SOV, czyli najpierw występuje podmiot, potem dopełnienie, a orzeczenie na końcu. Wyraz określający stoi zwykle za wyrazem określanym przez niego. W praktyce jednak szyk jest zupełnie swobodny, poszczególne elementy zdania występują w dowolnej kolejności, podobnie jak jest to do pewnego stopnia w języku polskim. Zdanie * funkcje przypadków w zdaniu * nominativus cum infinitivo * accusativus cum infinitivo * ablativus absolutus * zdania podrzędne podmiotowe * zdania podrzędne przydawkowe * zdania warunkowe * consecutio temporum * zdania podrzędne okolicznikowe * zdania podrzędne celowe * zdania podrzędne dopełnieniowe * zdania pytajne Łacina w szkołach W 2009 r. w liceach ma się pojawić nowy przedmiot – łacina i kultura antyczna. W opracowywanym programie nauczania dla liceów ogólnokształcących przewidziano po cztery godziny tygodniowo tego przedmiotu w drugiej i trzeciej klasie. Łacina i kultura antyczna znajdzie się wśród rozszerzonych przedmiotów do wyboru, na które w zreformowanych liceach uczniowie będą się decydowali po pierwszej klasie. Z danych Centralnego Ośrodka Doskonalenia Nauczycieli wynika, że łacina to rzadkość. Na blisko milion uczniów w liceach ogólnokształcących uczy się jej tylko 35 tys. W tej chwili łaciny naucza 397 pedagogów . Renesans łaciny W Europie obserwuje się zwiększone zainteresowanie łaciną. Podejmowane są nawet próby wypromowania jej jako języka żywego. W Finlandii radio nadaje krótkie audycje w tym języku. Łacina jest nauczana w Niemczech (35-50% szkół w zależności od landu), Francji (około 50%) i we Włoszech (ok. 70%). Język łaciński pojawia się w wielu grach wideo. Niektóre piosenki są śpiewane po łacinie jak np. One Winged Angel z Final Fantasy VII, Liberi Fatali z Final Fantasy VIII (tu jednak tekst, a nawet sam tytuł, jest niegramatyczny) czy tytułowa piosenka z Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Linki zewnętrzne * Ephemeris – internetowy dziennik w języku łacińskim * Latina exercenda – interaktywne ćwiczenia z zakresu gramatyki łacińskiej * Lingua Latina Omnibus – gramatyka, sentencje, odmiana, ciekawostki